Caroni (Dragon Ball Series)
Caroni (カロニー 'Karonī') is one of Mr. Satan's top two students. Appearance He is tall with long blonde hair, and seems to have a muscular appearance. Personality He has a ladies-man attitude. He has the sort of snobbish personality as to scatter roses before fighting. Biography Background It seems that he is a popular martial artist among women. His manager Miss Piiza explains that as a master of Kuuchuu-Sappou killer kenpou, he is even capable of catching a flying swallow. Dragon Ball Z Cell Saga Caroni fights Perfect Cell first in the Cell Games only to be easily thrown from the ring from Perfect Cell's energy. Mr. Satan states Caroni was like the son he never had and that he would never live up to his father. Saying that he is like the son he never had implies that he is not related to Mr. Satan, but is one of his best students. Caroni watches the entire battle between Cell and the Z Fighters. At first, he doubts that Cell is capable of such power. But as Cell devastates the entire arena, he is convinced along with Pirozhki that he heavily underestimated the magnitude of Cell's strength. As Mr. Satan doubts Cell's power, Caroni becomes frustrated as to how his mentor can still feel that way after witnessing Cell's strength first-hand even incredulously yelling, "I can't believe you're still saying that!" after Mr. Satan still claims it is a trick. However, Caroni and Pirozhki both remain loyal to Mr. Satan, and even when Mr. Satan takes credit for defeating Cell, Caroni sticks with him. Dragon Ball Super God of Destruction Beerus Saga He is seen along with Miss Piiza shinning lights over Mr. Satan during a press meeting at Satan House. Golden Frieza Saga Caroni goes with Mr. Satan, Pirozhki and Piiza to Mr. Satan's conference for "saving the Earth" from Beerus. Video game appearances The Hercule Exhibit #12 in Dragon Ball Z: Buu's Fury is the Caroni Action Figure. It is found in a cave on the volcano north of Nataday Village. The in-game description for this item is: "Hercule's student Caroni is ready for action in this fully articulated action figure! WARNING: May contain small parts. Not for children under three." Voice actors * Japanese: Kazunari Tanaka * English: ** Ocean Group dub: Scott McNeil ** FUNimation dub: John Burgmeier * Brazilian Portuguese dub: Tatá Guarnieri * Hungarian dub: Zoltán Rajkai Trivia * Caroni is a pun on macaroni, a variety of noodle. * His name is from a River of Venezuela (Río Caroní) * Caroni resembles Jewel and Nareg in terms of the way he behaves and his mannerisms, who all employ a similar "romantic" attitude and dress style. He is also similar to Jirasen, a warrior from Team Universe 10. * Caroni is similar to Kurama from YuYu Hakusho and Pisces Aphrodite from Saint Seiya. They all have a romantic attitude and dress style, Even the Pisces character refers to himself as "the Soldier of Beauty" (美の戦士 (びのせんし) Bi no senshi). Also, they show elegant and somewhat feminine traits. Kurama is voiced by John Burgmeier, the same actor for Caroni, in the English dub. Also, all of them are often seen carrying roses on their mouths. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Dragon Ball Category:Dragon Ball Characters